Love Written In Ink
by Avis Rae
Summary: Sonny loved Chad and Chad loved Sonny. And it was written on a piece of paper in ink in black and white to prove it.


_Love Written In Ink_

_A/N: Hello Channy lovers :D I eez BAHCK! :D I normally don't write all dialogue fics, but I thought that I might give it a shot. :D There won't be any author's note at the bottom(Did you just heard the angels sing Hallelujah?) so I'll tell you right now, PLEASSSE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW? Tell me what you think of it... Oh and only the last bit isn't written in dialogue... Sorry, couldn't help myself xD Enjoy! And if you did, tell me why! ;D And if you didn't, tell me why! In other words? JUST REVIEW! :D_

_Disclaimer: I think we've made this clear a long time ago... I. Is. Not. Owning. Sonnay. Weeth. Ah. Cheance. _

"Whatcha doin, Munroe?"

"Phineas and Ferb Chad? Really? And don't creep up on me like that!"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, to be exact. And I didn't creep up on you, I just entered quietly without knocking."

"Which brings me back to the whole knocking thing. _Don't you knock?"_

"... I thought we just established that I _don't._"

"..."

"Watcha hidin, Munroe?

"... Nothing..."

"Don't lie Munroe, I can see the thing you just... _sat _on... You know what? I don't really wanna know anymore."

"Good, cause you're never gonna read my – crap."

"Read your what, Munroe? Huh?"

"My... My palm!"

"Read your... palm? Really, Sonny? Really?

"He called me Sonny! For the first time in his life he calls me by my _name._"

"No need to be so sarcastic, Munroe. It's not my fault your last name is so unique and strangely enticing.. Oh. Crap."

"... Did you just imply that you like my last name?"

"No... No, _no!_ No no no, you're... you're dreaming... you're... a rock princess."

"HAHAHAHAHA I would be laughing at right right now for quoting Camp Rock if I already wasn't laughing so hard at you because you're _enchanted _by my last name."

"Shut it, Sonny. There, I called you by your name, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stop laughing."

"..."

"Sonny. Seriously, if you don't stop laughing..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh my gosh Chad, did you just..."

"It was to shut you up, and even when I kissed you you were laughing. Who does that?"

"..."

"... Really, Sonny? Really? The time I want you to actually talk, you keep quiet? You are just... I don't even know what to say anymore..."

"..."

"Sonny? Heeeellllllooooo..."

"..."

"Sonny! Watch out! Bernie's behind you!"

"..."

"OHMYGOSH, A SPIDER! It's coming... It's coming... It's com- OHEMGEE IT'S ON YOUR HEAD!"

"..."

"Dang, uhm... Oh, I know."

"..."

"..."

"Really, Chad? Really? You kissed me _again?_"

"Only to get you to talk again, and hey, whaddaya know, it worked!"

"...Whatever."

"I. Am. A. Genius!"

"Chad-"

"Actually, I'm such a genius you should bow-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Don't interrupt the Chadster while he's talking. Now, what was I saying...?"

"... You really shouldn't speak in third person."

"Oh yes, you should bow down and worship me, and-"

"_**Chad Dylan Son of Cooper!**_"

"... Chad... Dylan... Son of Cooper? Really, Sonny? _Really?_"

"Oh thank heavens, I got him to stop talking rubbish."

"I mean, seriously, were you that desperate?"

"... Or not."

"Because if you were, Sonny, you could have just said something along the lines of... Oh Chad, dreamy, dreamy, Chad..."

"Oh heck, now it's worse."

"Or, Chad, King of blue eyes and golden locks..."

"I could just call you Goldilocks..."

"I'll even accept King of Perfection- Wait, what?"

"What 'wait, what'?"

"What 'what 'wait, what''?"

"What ' what 'what-"

"Cut it out! You're confusing me!"

"... You're... easily confused.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not-"

"Okay, you're acting like a child.

"No I'm not-"

"Again with the I'm nots? Really Chad? Really?"

"Not my fault, you're the only one that can do this to me."

"That... was somewhat disturbing, yet sweet. Aww... I'm touched, Chad!"

"That's not what I meant! I... Oh, just kill me now..."

"Thanks Chad, I always knew you cared for me..."

"I hate you."

"..."

"Oh... Oh no... Crap! Sonny, don't cry..."

"..."

"Oh man... I didn't mean it, Sonny..."

"..."

"Here... Sit on my lap... Don't cry- Hey, what's this?"

"CHAD! Don't read it!"

"Was that what you were hiding just now? Oh _lookie! A diary!"_

"I'm begging you..."

"Dear Diary..."

"(&%^$!#%$^!"

"I don't get it. Why am I so confused and happy at the same time?"

"Sigh... Chad..."

"Probably because Chad offered me his coffee this morning. Said he had more than enough."

"That's great, now you know how to win my heart. You can stop there now."

"I thought it was sweet, but afterwards, when he walked past me with his Fall mates, he dissed me. I said and he full on dissed me!"

"And know you know why I hate you, so can you put down the diary now?"

"I hate it when he's like that, sweet one minute, and jerky the next. And why do I spend so much time obsessing over that fact? Maybe..."

"OKAY CHAD, STOP THERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE READ THE NEXT PART."

"Maybe..."

"OH. MY. GOSH."

"..."

"Chad?"

"..."

"Oh, come ON."

"..."

"..."

"Did you just use the tactic I invented to get me to start talking?"

"Yeah. And guess what? It worked!"

"So now you'll agree with me that I'm a genius?"

"... Oh, hell."

"But, Sonny, on a more serious note..."

" Yes?"

"..."

"Chad, what are you writing?"

"..."

"... You do know you're writing on my _diary, _right?"

"..."

"... Hey... What-"

"Just read it."

"Munroe. I get irritated with how I treat you too, weird as that might seem. And... I'm sorry. _And _don't get used to those two words coming out from my mouth... (or hand). Yes, I do like your last name, okay? And before I forget, Munroe... I love you too. Just saying. ;) Now neither of us can deny that we love each other, because hey, our love's in ink right there, on a piece of paper."

And it was. It would always stay there, until the ink fades or when Sonny throws away the diary, but even then, the words written on that page that day would always stay true.

Why?

Because Sonny loved Chad and Chad loved Sonny. And it was written on a piece of paper in ink in black and white to prove it.


End file.
